The flip top mechanism for table with nesting capabilities generally relates to portable furniture and more specifically to a top that folds upward axially for nesting of the frame and top of one table with adjacent tables.
After obtaining a chair, people often seek a table upon which to perform various tasks. A table provides a flat surface upon which a person performs a task. The flat surface acts as a component of a top spaced above a floor by a frame. The top spaced above allows a seated person to move the legs of the person below the table; thus, the person sits close to the edge of the table.
At the table, people do various things and acts. People eat, read, write, converse, entertain, operate equipment and tools, and do a host of other things around and upon tables. Tables are also used outdoors and indoors. Indoor table usage spans from residential service through retail to commercial and even industrial applications. Indoor tables occupy basements, dining rooms, living rooms, offices, classrooms, ballrooms, libraries, cafeterias, and other open spaces for groups of people. From time to time, tables have to be moved.
Initially a person, or more likely two people, can lift a table and move it to a new location. Often, the new location for a table includes a storage position for placement in a closet or a room. People store tables by placing them on end or one tabletop upon another. These storage methods, though, do not lend themselves to storing more than a handful of tables, as they consume space and use space inefficiently.